The Sun is Trying to Kill the Moon
by midtowngirl89
Summary: Lit fluffy one-shot. "The room stops spinning just long enough for her to glance in the mirror and grab her keys."


::**Background**-- Jess never left for California. Rory and Jess are still together; she goes to Yale, he lives nearby. Pretty much just a day in the life. Doesn't really have a point.::

::**Disclaimer-- **I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters, but I do own a really cute shirt that says "I love Cali" on the front and "Cali loves me" on the back. Quote and title are from Joseph Arthur's "Honey and the Moon". Lovely song. ::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::1:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Remember when we first met and everything was still a bet in love's game  
__You would call; I'd call you back _

_And then I'd leave a message on your answering machine."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The perfume he bought her makes her dizzy as she dabs it on her wrists and neck, so he knows she likes it. The room stops spinning just long enough for her to glance in the mirror and grab her keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi." Rory stands over him, next to his bed.

"It's 8:30. It's Saturday." Jess peeks his head from under the sheets and squints at the clock on his dresser.

"It's Tuesday," Rory reasons, pulling back the covers and exposing his bare chest.

"Whatever."

"Coffee?" she offers, holding out a half empty foam cup. Jess grunts and waves his hand, passing.

"Don't you have class today?" he asks, grabbing a wrinkled concert tee lying on the floor. Rory crinkles her nose.

"My 8 o'clock was cancelled." Her eyes sparkle like the sea.

"When did you get up?" Jess cocks an eyebrow and puts his hands behind his head.

"Seven…" she replies hesitantly, biting her lip.

"Rory…"

"Five," she pouts and his lips form a smile.

"You're next class is at 11?" he says mischievously. Jess seizes her waist and she falls onto the bed, giggling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've got to go. My class starts in like 5 minutes," she protests, clutching her messenger bag.

"It starts in 45 minutes, Rory," Jess rolls his eyes, and looks at her longingly.

"I like to be early!"

"Are you coming by tonight?" He stands up, helping her with her coat.

"Can't. My grandparents are having a party."

"You could skip it. Just like cutting class or whatever." Rory stares at the ceiling.

"You've never cut class." She smiles apologetically and he laughs.

"I'll call you tomorrow," she promises and leaves sticky watermelon lip gloss on his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Paris?" Rory closes the door and looks around the room. Newspapers are sprawled all over the couch and coffee table. She finds Paris huddled behind the sofa, a blanket over her head. "What are you doing?"

"I think I'm getting sick. I can feel the germs. They're everywhere, Rory! Stay back! I don't want you to catch it!" Paris exclaims, the blanket around her face like an old Russian babushka. Rory stifles a laugh.

"Okay, okay Paris." She backs away and throws her bag in the corner of the room. "Can I get you anything? Tissues? Soup? Medicine?"

"No, Rory. Nothing can cure me," Paris insists. Rory shakes her head and flops onto her bed. She pulls her cell phone out and presses number 1 on speed dial.

"The Imacrazyperson mental institution, may I help you?"

"Mom?" Rory questions.

"Hi, honey. What's up?" Lorelei juggles her phone and a cup of coffee as she walks out of Luke's.

"Are you going to the party at Grandma's?"

"Of course, Rory, and I'm bringing balloons and Bippo the Clown, who makes balloon animals, and party hats…"

"You're not going." Rory frowns and blows her hair out of her face.

"I have a date," Lorelei asserts.

"With Luke?"

"No, with the really hot pirate from Pirates of the Caribbean. Duh, with Luke."

"Well, that guy is pretty hot."

"Hon, I've got to go. Luke says my food is ready." Lorelei waves to Luke, who is staring at her and pointing to the plate of French fries on her table.

"Okay, leave me stranded with all of Grandma and Grandpa's geezer friends," Rory responds.

"Sorry, babe. Bye!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess fumbles for the ringing phone in the dark. His digital clock blinks 2:38 in that sickening neon green color.

"Hello?" He mumbles.

"Hey, cowboy."

"Rory?"

"It's me," she confirms.

"I thought you were calling me tomorrow." Jess peers out the window.

"It is tomorrow," Rory grins, waving from outside his apartment building.

"You coming up or what?" He holds a hand up to the glass window pane and watches her close her phone, and head up the steps.


End file.
